digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 21, 2001 (En:) April 14, 2001 |continuity= }} While Cody and Joe encounter marine Digimon in Australia, T.K. and Tai meet with T.K.'s grandfather in Paris, and discover strange goings-on in the Palace of Versailles. Synopsis Joe and Cody arrive in Australia. They find a Control Spire not too far from the shore and they and their partners attempt to bring it down. "Santa Claus" arrives wearing swim wear and helps them out. After successfully bringing down the Control Spire, they greet each other "Merry Christmas". Santa Claus then reveals himself to be Gennai's Australian counterpart, Hogan. Hogans tells them that the Australian DigiDestined are gathering the Digimon at the Great Barrier Reef where another Control Spire is located. They then hear a call for help and see a boy with a Crabmon on a surfboard being chased by a Gesomon, a Shellmon and an Ebidramon. The boy makes it to shore and introduces himself as Derek. In order to fend off the three hostile Digimon, Joe and Cody have Armadillomon and Ikkakumon threaten to turn the three Digimon into "Digimon Seafood". With one more threat from Crabmon, the three Digimon flee. Ikkakumon, Armadillomon and Crabmon chase them and Joe, Cody, Derek and Hogan follow them on a boat. They chase the three Digimon all the way to the Great Barrier Reef. They spot the control Spire and stop their chase. They attempt to destroy it but a Scorpiomon stops them. Joe has Ikkakumon digivolve into Zudomon, Cody has Armadillomon armor-digivolve into Submarimon and Derek has Crabmon digivolve into Coelamon. Together, they defeat Scorpiomon and destroy the Control Spire, all without damaging the reef. Gesomon, Shellmon, and Ebidramon are heard screaming while being chased by the Australian DigiDestined, who have arrived with their partner Digimon and all the Digimon they rounded up. The Australian DigiDestined meet up with Joe, Cody, Derek and Hogan. It is then assumed that Cody sent the Digimon back to the Digital World. Meanwhile in Paris, France, Tai and TK meet up with T.K.'s grandfather, Michel. As they ride on Michel's motorcycle with a side cart, they come across Versailles Palace and are surprised to see that the lights are still on. Although, Tai and T.K. are hesitant to enter, calling it trespassing, Michel insists that they are doing the right thing by investigating. Inside, they see a Mamemon, a BigMamemon and a MetalMamemon having a party. The three Digimon call themselves "The Mamemon Brothers". This outrages Michel. After closer inspection, they find a female DigiDestined and her partner Digimon—a Floramon—being held prisoner by the Digimon. This further angers Michel. Tai and T.K develop a crush on the DigiDestined while Agumon and Patamon develop a crush on the DigiDestined's partner Digimon. Michel confronts the three Digimon and attempts to rescue the captive DigiDestined. The DigiDestined is impressed with Michel's chivalry. However, Michel has a pie thrown at his face. Tai and T.K. try to help but also have pies thrown at their faces. Agumon and Patamon digivolve to their champion levels and battle the three Mamemon outside the Versailles Palace, causing a part of the wall to be destroyed in the process. Tai, T.K., and Michel introduce themselves to the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined introduces herself as Catherine. She explains to them that earlier she and Floramon found a Control Spire near the Seine River and attempted to destroy it, but were ambushed by Giromon. Giromon arrives along with the Mamemon Brothers to fight Greymon and Angemon. Greymon and Angemon digivolve into MetalGreymon and MagnaAngemon, Catherine has her Floramon digivolve into Kiwimon and assists MetalGreymon and MagnaAngemon battle Giromon and the Mamemon Brothers. The opposing Digimon are defeated and fall down from the sky to the Seine River. MagnaAngemon destroys the Control Spire. The French DigiDestined arrive shortly with the Digimon loose around France. With the day finally Christmas, they greet Catherine, Tai, T.K. and Michel "Merry Christmas". Catherine greets them back. Tai and T.K steal a kiss to her cheeks, but Michel demonstrates the proper way to kiss a girl by kneeling down and kissing her hand. Meanwhile back in Japan, Noriko Kawada is with her two unnamed friends. They are concerned with her health and tell her to go home. They bid Noriko good-bye and walk off. As Noriko was about to follow their advice, she sees Arukenimon and follows her to an alley. Featured characters (6) * (8) *'' '' (14) *Gizamon (18) * (24) * (25) * (31) *Gazimon (38) *Gotsumon (38) *Elecmon (38) |c5= * (1) *Gesomon (9) *Shellmon (10) *Ebidramon (11) * (16) *Whamon (17) *Raremon (21) * (32) * (33) *Kiwimon (37) *Vilemon (38) *Vegiemon (38) |c6= *'Scorpiomon' (12) * (13) *Divermon (18) *'BigMamemon' (27) *'MetalMamemon' (28) *'Mamemon' (28) *'Giromon' (34) * (35) * (36) * (44) |c8= * (1) * (15) |c11= *Hogan (5) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Joe: "Cody and I will do the heave, you guys do the ho. And heave!" Ikkakumon: "Go!" Joe: "I didn't say go, I said ho!" Ikkakumon: "Joe?" Joe: "No! Ho! Ho! Ho!" :—Joe and his partner haven't changed a bit. "Listen Tai, if my grandfather says he's gonna do something, well, eight times out of ten he's gonna do it." :—'T.K.' assures Tai that his grandfather is a dedicated person. "Prepare for the battle of Versailles! Okay, the second one!" :—'T.K.'s grandpa' yells a battle cry. Other notes in the previous episode, they were clearly in Sydney, as they were standing in front of the . Though, in this episode, they're at the Gold Coast in (as stated in the original version), which is over 400 miles away. *When Armadillomon digivolves to Submarimon, "Warp Digivolve" is heard in the background, rather than "Armor Digivolve", Submarimon also doesn't say "Reliable Guardian of the Sea". *In the Japanese version, when Dingo is first shown, he speaks in English, albeit with a clear Japanese accent. After a while, he just speaks in Japanese. * seemed to be able to digivolve before the control spire was destroyed. |ANIMATION ERRORS= *When chasing after Gesomon, Shellmon and Ebidramon, in one shot, Crabmon's body is completely white. *When attacking Scorpiomon with his Oxygen Torpedo, we can see Submarimon shoot three but only two hitting Scorpiomon. *When Scorpiomon emerges out of the water after his defeat, his mouth is completely red. *In a shot of Cody holding his D-3, the orange button is missing. *Almost immediately after the scene where T.K. and Tai are pied, their faces are completely clean. *The Crest of Hope is shown when Angemon Digivolves, likely due to an editing error. |DUBBING CHANGES= *The opening theme for this episode has "Digivolve into Ultimate" being said instead of "Armor Digivolve". *In the Japanese version, Hogan was originally called Eucalyptus, and Derek was called Dingo. *A brief shot of the Mamemon Brothers clinking their wine glasses together was removed from the dub. *In the Japanese version, the fact that Catherine can speak fluent Japanese is acknowledged in-universe. In the dub, her fluency in English is not. *In the Japanese version, T.K.'s grandfather, Michel, kisses Catherine's hand as his way of greeting her "Merry Christmas". In the English version, he kissed her hand to show Tai and T.K how to properly kiss a lady. *A shot of Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo blowing the top off of a Control Spire was edited out of the dubbed version. *In the Japanese version, Noriko's friends complain about the difficulty of their last test, rather than commenting on Noriko's health. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *This episode features Zudomon battling Scorpiomon, a battle that also took place in the Digimon Adventure episode Sea-Sick and Tired. During both battles, Zudomon needs help from other Digimon to defeat Scorpiomon. In the previous battle, helps, while on this occasion Submarimon and Coelamon help. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *More real-world locations are seen in this episode: **Cody and Joe visit the , . **T.K. and Tai visit , . ***Michel picked up T.K. and Tai under the . ***T.K. and Tai fought the Mamemon brothers and rescued Catherine in the . ***The Control Spire spawned adjacent to . * Hogan, Gennai's Australian counterpart, is likely named after . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Cody, Joe, T.K. and Tai announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *When Derek meets Joe and Cody in the Japanese version, he introduces himself as a "DigiDestiny" instead of a Chosen Child, possibly as a nod to the English dub terminology. *In the original Japanese version, Catherine knew how to speak Japanese and had no problems talking to Tai, T.K. and T.K.'s grandfather, Michel. *Unlike the main DigiDestined, Tai and T.K. were not assisted by a counterpart of Gennai but were instead assisted by T.K.'s grandfather. *Some French phrases used in the episode may be incorrectly applied: **Michel confronted BigMamemon and ordered that it be "charged for trespassing and placing you under citizen's arrest, n'est-ce pas?". As "n'est-ce pas" is equivalent to "isn't it?", this no longer becomes an order, but rather asking the other party if it (BigMamemon) agrees to the statement. **Giromon introduced itself by saying "Parlez vous Giromon?", which translates to "Do you speak Giromon?" }} de:Digi-Chaos auf den Kontinenten